


Not a Man of Belief

by Ireena



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireena/pseuds/Ireena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick had never been a man of belief, but Stan was something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Man of Belief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitchensink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchensink/gifts).



    Rick was not a man of belief. Those idiotic phrases like; “keep moving forward”, “there's plenty of fish in the sea”, or “love will find you late in life,” was not something he'd back up. He didn't believe it was normal or scientific. Then again, Stan was not a normal person, and science was not something he lived by.

    The very place in which the man currently resided was probably the weird capital of the states. From the first time they met, Stan had been an anomaly. Rick had picked him out of the crowded bar because he was tall and muscular, his eyes downcast and shifting. Having seen him come in and move around the dance floor to get to the bar had given Rick a clear view of how the tight shirt hugged his muscles. He promised himself he'd be able to touch him. That had been over thirty five years ago. New, despite the aging, Stan was still a beacon in the dark of the world.

    Meeting again was purely by chance. Stan’s great nephew and niece accidentally started the apocalypse. Rick was confused more than anything, nothing was really burning or destroyed by earthquakes, no major flooding or catastrophic points of destruction. It was all just, weird anomalies. Summer had turned into a giant woman, Jerry had been turned into a potato, Beth was spared but Morty had morphed into some sort of centipede octopus thing. Rick had managed to reverse his own strange mutation, though now he wished he had a few extra limbs at his disposal.

    The weird triangle kid called their circumstance, Weirdmageddon, and it was. Stan had been stone before Rick reversed the weird wave effect. The man was hell bent on saving those damn twins, mumbling about how they were the only ones with the potential to stop it. The jealousy was irrational, but present all the same. There was once a time Stan would say the same things to Rick.

    Like right after the first time they met.

«««»»»

    “H-hey square face!” Rick called out as he wrapped his arm around the tall well built man.

    “Uh, hello,” the man's voice was deep and enticing, guttural and gruff, it made Rick shiver.

    “I-i’m gonna fu-uck fuck you in the ass,” Rick didn't bother suppressing the burp that broke the sentence.

    “I, wait, what?” The man asked, confused.

    “I'm gonna b-buy you a drink, dance w-with you for a-a-a bit, and th-then take you home, and fuck y-you in the ass so hard yo-you won't be able to walk f-for days,” Rick replied, his hand slipping down to grip the man's hip. “What d-do you say?”

    “I…” the main trailed off, his face ablaze with crimson as he rubbed his pink nose. “What drink?”

    “Anything you want.”

    “Then get me a water.”

    Rick sputtered for a moment, “You go to a bar and a guy offers you a drink and you ask for water.”

  1. “You also offered sex, I like to remember when I get banged and then left on the side of the road,” the man said with a shrug, avoiding eye contact.




    “Good thing I don't plan on leaving you on the side of the road.”

    “Thanks, but I'll stick to water.”

    “Water it is, I'm Rick Sanchez.”

    “Stan Pines.”

    Rick grinned, after they had a few waters they danced horribly on the dance floor, his hands found Stan's pockets and he grinded against the taller man. They danced for only twenty minutes, Rick counted. It was by some weird miracle they made it back to Rick's flat in one piece. Words weren't spoken as the smaller male manipulated the other's body, crowding him against any surface he could. By the time they made it to the bed, Stan was only wearing socks while Rick only wore his boxers.

    Rick was mesmerized by Stan's defined muscle, a fine sheen of sweat covering the blushing man's features. It gave Rick great pleasure as he marked the taught skin. Shirking of his boxers, Rick leaned over to his desk and grabbed a box. Stan watched him with laboured breaths as Rick pulled out a lube bottle and a condom. Tearing open the package, Rick quickly slipped the condom over his tip and shaft, pumping twice to tease the man beneath him. Stan gulped, his own erection standing at attention. The lube bottle opened with a pop, Rick poured a large amount into his hand. He scooted closer to Stan, situating himself between the man's legs.

    Reaching down he breached Stan's entrance, lubing up his ass. The man writhed beneath him, hips lifting and pressing down, seeking friction. Rick chuckled and began to scissor his fingers, encouraging the the barely muffled moans from Stan. Without hesitation, Rick removed his fingers from the man's entrance, causing said man to whine, gripping and ungripping the sheets beneath him. Leaning down Rick sucked large hickies all along Stan's collar and torso, with little warning he slipped the tip of his dick into Stan's entrance the latter clenching his ass before letting it go lax in order to accommodate Rick's girth. Stan's head was turned into the pillow beneath him, his chest heaving with every breath he took. Rick pushed in slowly, letting the man beneath him get used to his chock.

    Rick buried his dick in Stan to the base, stopping to let him adjust. Lifting his hands, Rick let them ghost along Stan's sides, stopping at the man's hips he gripped them roughly. He dug his thumbs into the flesh, elicting a startled gasp from Stan, the man's hips twitching against Rick's. The shorter male chuckled, continuing to dug his fingers into Stan's flesh. He lifted Stan's hips, softening his grip only slightly as he pulled out. Stan took a stuttered breath and Rick slammed back into him, causing the man to yelp, his hands gripping the sheets, his eyes screwed shut. Leaning down, Rick nipped at Stan's neck before biting hard and sticking a large bruise into the tender flesh. Stan whined, his voice climbing octaves as Rick undulated his hips before pulling out and slamming back in. At some point Stan had let go of the sheets and was gripping Rick's shoulders, his mouth open as he gasped and moaned, hips meeting Rick's with every thrust. Stan's own erection bobbed between them and Rick leaned into Stan to provide the friction the man beneath him needed. With a shot of Rick's name Stan came, his head falling back as he stifled a scream, hands digging almost painfully into Rick's shoulders. Thrusting a few more times Rick came whispering Stan's name as he rode out his orgasm.

    Pulling out slowly, Rick collapsed next to Stan, leaving a hand to rub circles into the man's irritated and slightly bloody skin. He silently marveled at the fact that he'd managed to break skin, Stan seemed indestructible, and yet he still bled. Looking up he met Stan's gaze, the man's face still flush, his eyes alight with ecstasy.

    “I've never been touched like that before,” Stan's voice was small, barely above a whisper.

    “With a b-body like yours I find that ha-hard to believe,” Rick mumbled back, not breaking eye contact.

    Stan shook his head, “I only just turned eighteen today, I was hoping that maybe some drunk fool might take pity on me so I could better pick pocket them.”

    Rick immediately sat up, “You just turned ei-eighteen!” He almost screamed.

    Stan flinched, “Well, yeah, aren't you the same age? You can't be over nineteen, even with a fake id you're suspicious.”

    Rick rubbed his face, “holy shit, god fucking d-damn it Stan, I'm twe-twenty two. Holy shit you ju-just fucking turned eighteen. What th-the hell are yo-you’re parents going to th-think?”

    Stan scowled and looked away, “dad kicked me out, been living on what I can for the last two and a half months. I have a car and about fifteen bucks, that's about it.”

    Rick was taken aback, why the hell would any parent in their right mind kick their kid, especially this man, out of the house? It made Rick angry. He must have started digging his nails into Stan's hip again because the man made a noise of discomfort. Rick eased up and smoothed the skin over. He didn't have a roommate, those that tried got fed up with him and left. The kid clearly had no idea how to take care of himself, just now Rick noticed dark bags under his eyes. He felt his chest tighten, he couldn't let Stan go on without a single person there for him. Maybe he could try something with Stan, he seemed odd, intriguing, and strange, Rick loved strange things, perhaps he could love Stan.

    “Don't worry about housing o-or whatever, you can live h-here. There should be a job op-opening at that car sales place. Th-the owner owes me,” Rick stated, wriggling a hand beneath Stan, scooting closer to the younger man.

    Stan made a small noise, turning back to face Rick. “Thank you… I don't know how I can repay you.”

    “Easy… go out with me?” Rick asked looking at the bigger man.

    Stan smiled, his eyes lighting up. “I'd love to.”

«««»»»

    Rick smiled at the memory, looking over he saw the man sleeping. It was his turn to watch through the night, he didn't mind. Stan was shorter than him now, grey and aching, but so was he. Rick smiled at Stan's apparent pudginess, it fit him. He missed Stan, he realized this now more than ever. Stan had changed, but he was alive. Rick frowned, had so much time really pressed? So many questions ran through his head.

    Not long after they got together Stan managed to get banned from the state. Rick followed, having finished his own schooling valedictorian only a month prior to Stan's banning. They were road mates through thick and thin from then on. Rick remembered ask the times out on the road, the scams, those times Stan was carted off to prison, and the more sensual moments in the back of their car or in the run down hotel rooms. He remembered the day Stan left.

«««»»»

    “Hey handsome,” Stan said with a kiss to Rick's cheek. “What nerd thing are you working on today?”

    “Perception modifier, ta-takes an image an-and changes the way a per-person sees th-that object,” Rick replied, fiddling with a gun-like machine.

    “You're such a nerd,” Stan giggled, buttoning his shirt.

    “Yes, yes, b-but you let me fuck y-you anyway,” Rick mumbled, dropping his devise and patting Stan's ass.

    Stan huffed, puffing up his chest. “As if I could say no, and I wouldn't want to.”

    “Mhmmm, I know that tone, what is it you want to ask?” Rick implored, turning to face Stan.

    “I want to go with you somewhere nice, my treat, there's this little diner that makes those tortilla deep fry whatever thing you like so much. Sound good?” Stan's voice was hopeful, Rick could never refuse.

    He sighed with a grin, “of course we can, you big fool.”

    Dinner that evening was great, Rick had never been more satisfied. The sex afterward was phenomenal, Stan letting him dominate and manipulate him. He fell into a dreamless slumber, happy and content. He was sure now more than ever he wanted to marry this man. Five years they'd been together, and even if the world wouldn't let them they would do it in secret.

    The morning greeted Rick around mid day. He was the only one in bed but that was normal, Stan rose with the sun and refused to rest until it was gone. Rick used to envy him for that, but now it meant he'd have breakfast ready for him. Sitting up he stretched and groaned, back popping as he yawned. Slipping out of bed he walked over to the room's small kitchen, Stan was nowhere in sight but Rick didn't mind. A plate of pancakes rested on the table with a note. Grabbing a cake, Rick shoved it in his mouth and grabbed the note. Opening it he read what it said, his light smile dropping.

    “My beloved Rick, You know more than anyone how terrible I am with goodbyes. Please try to understand what I say. I love you more than my own life, always have, which is why I must leave. There are people looking for me, terrible people. They threatened to hurt anyone I might have relations to. You are my everything, Rick, I can't bear the thought of anyone hurting you because of me. I'm being you, please don't look for me, I may not survive the week. Find someone that makes you happy, settle down, have some kids, live the life you could never have with me. Don't worry about me, my ass hurts but I'm waddling fine. I love you, Rick, so so much.

    ~ Stan"

    Rick couldn't breath, it was worse when a month later the death of Stanley Pines reached him. He hated life, he hated love, he hated how he would never get to hold his world again. In his sorrow he made mistakes, but he owned up to it. Beth was his second chance. Everyday he pulled out Stan's letter, trying the words poured into the no longer pristine page. He no longer wept, but it hurt just the same. He threw himself into his work after Beth became old enough, working on any project that would distract him long enough. When that didn't work, he drank. Finding the combination of the two preferable he became a little more unstable. Stan was still there, his image lingering in the back of his mind.

«««»»»

    The morning sun rose, bringing Stan with it. Rick looked back at the man as he groaned, standing up and making a pained face. Questions could wait till later, Rick didn't need to know reasons for anything right now. He was still the same man, and Rick still loved him. Walking over he helped Stan up, the man giving him a grateful look. Patting Stan's hair down, Rick let his hands linger.

    “You haven't changed a bit, nerd,” Stan spoke gruffly.

    “I could sa-say the same to you, yo-you big oaf,” Rick grinned.

    Stan smiled and leaned up to kiss Rick, the latter complying happily.

    “You got tall.”

    “You got thicker.”

    “Watch it, I can still kick your ass.”

    “Never one to-to put it past you.”

    Stan chuckled, “You ready?”

    Rick slipped his hand into Stan's. “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a good friend of mine, but it's here for you to enjoy as well.


End file.
